madgaz_gamings_moddingfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ochilon
"Our four heroes once again find themselves trapped in a new nightmare, with fabrik behind them, what new horrors await in this school of the damned...." - The Ochilon description. The Ochilon is the third map made by Madgaz Gaming. Scripting for the map was done by a various amount of people of the zombies community. The Ochilon brought back some features from Madgaz's other maps including 3 of his custom perks, the custom weapons ported by Tito Pricus from Bunker 10 along with some new ones including the Galil ported by the Black Death, and Amm-O-Matic. The map brings back the Kino der Toten box location board where you could locate the mystery box by looking at a board with a map of the Ochilon above the mystery box and one of the lights would be lit up. The map also introduced some new features such as the brand new perk, Bull Ice Blast, a brand new wonder weapon called the Chaos Cannon which rains down lightning or electricity on the zombies, a brand new type of Hellhounds called Dash along with a huge, very unique main easter egg. Instead of the Death Machine powerup, this map has a Flamethrower powerup which has weak damage but unlimited ammo just like its World At War counterpart. However, as it's a powerup and is the replacement for the Death Machine, it only lasts for 30 seconds. At the end of the main easter egg, there is a boss fight where you have to defeat the Headmaster Zombie of the Ochilon. To ensure this was the best custom zombies experience to date, Madgaz and his scripters also put in a few cool easter eggs and ciphers for you to discover and hunt down. Download link to The Ochilon: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=910286104 Features Wall Weapons Box Weapons Perks *Perk can only be received by completing the Headmaster Zombie boss fight after the main easter egg. Buildables Rocket Shield Easter Eggs Main Easter Egg 1. Open up Pack a Punch. 2. Pack a Punch the Thompson. 3. Beside the Thompson wall buy, shoot the painting that says Thompson on it and it will disappear. You will now see a button press it. 4. Gather souls for 3 bones around the map. NOTE: '''The zombies need to be killed right beside the skeletons so a very powerful weapon like the Desert Eagle .50 or KAMCHATKA-12 is needed for this step. 5. Place the bones you collected from each area in the jars in the classroom where the TranZit bus is. 6. Go down to the Basement and you will find 3 tubes. One will have a fuse in it. Grab the fuse and put it in the Courtyard generator. 7. Go to Clock #1 in the Basement next to Power. Let a zombie hit you at least once then look at Chalk Board next to clock and change the clock to the corresponding number that the small RED equation equals to. '''NOTE: '''You can only see this equation if a zombie hits you at least once. 8. Go to Clock #2 in the Cafeteria near Stamin' Up and repeat the rest of Step 7. 9. Go to Clock #3 in the Cabin next to the Workbench and repeat the rest of Step 7. 10. After all Clocks are corresponding to the correct number, go to the panel near Mule Kick and press it. You should hear a ding. If you don't, you have done something wrong. 11. Go to the Basement where you got the first fuse and get the second fuse. Place the fuse in the machine behind the panel or near Mule Kick. 12. Shoot the 5 Golden Birds. 13. After you have shot all the Golden Birds, go to the birdcage in spawn to the left of the main entrance to the school. The bird should have spawned in the cage and you pick it up. Bring it to the Headmaster's Coffin Room within the Power Room. Behind the Coffin will be a picture of a bird and statue holder. Place the bird onto the stand. 14. Go to the vase outside the Headmaster's Office in the Upstairs Corridor on a Dash round and kill the Dash in front of the vase. This will take a few Dash rounds to fill. 15. Pick up the plant that spawns inside the vase and bring it to the Adam and Eve painting in the Painting Hallway. 16. Go to the grave in the Forest area and throw your grenades at the grave. Eventually, a Golden Globe will appear. Pick the Golden Globe up. Place the Globe where the alien picture is in the Downstairs Corridor. 17. Pick up the third fuse in the Basement where you got the other two fuses. Place the fuse in the Cafeteria generator. 18. Use the Brain Basher and hit the TVs in the Kitchen within the Cafeteria that say "Out Of Order". 19. Collect souls in front of the 115 Tree in the Courtyard. 20. After you have collected all the souls, the tree will start burning and you will hear the Headmaster start talking. A portal will then appear next to the Headmaster's Coffin. Go into the portal and you will appear in the boss fight arena. After you finish the boss fight, you will be rewarded with all perks and a quote. '''Pack a Punch 1. Open up the Headmaster's Office (can be done at any time) 2. Pick up all three parts. 3. Go to the Headmaster's Office and place the parts in their correct places. 4. The door to Pack a Punch in the Headmaster's Office will open and in the room, you will find a Portal which teleports you out of Pack a Punch to the Courtyard. Josh Watson Jumpscare 1. Go to the Bridge in the Forest area. 2. Shoot the man near the Bridge to the left with any weapon and the Josh Watson jumpscare will appear. You can do it multiple times. Shadows of Evil 5th Portal 1. In the Spawn area, look at the Green Light through the barrier. 2. Throw a grenade towards the Green Light and a portal will spawn. Offensive, hilarious German quote 1. In the Cafeteria, throw a grenade into the 1st toilet. CodeNamePizza Boxes (Free Perk) 1. In the Kitchen, you will find a Pizza box. Press F on it and you will hear a quote. 5 other Pizza boxes will now spawn in. 2. Shoot each of the Pizza boxes. Cipher 190111 1812200618 1213 190111 0701030608171110 10111108 1912 0211 13171111, 181119 19011109 13171111 This is located directly across from the writing on the wall that says "Teddy is a liar", within a zombie barrier on a bookshelf; second shelf from the top. It translates to: THE SOULS OF THE CHILDREN NEED TO BE FREE, SET THEM FREE. Locations Strategies Training Courtyard The Courtyard is one of the two most open areas of the Ochilon. It is quite an easy spot to train in if you know what you're doing. Requirements: * A weapon with Dead Wire or Blast Furnace. Preferably the STG-44 as the wall buy for it is so close by. * Stamin' Up & Juggernog. You honestly don't need anymore perks than that. Forest The Forest or outside area is the other most open area of the Ochilon. Like the Courtyard, it is very easy to train in the Forest. Requirements: * A weapon with Dead Wire or Blast Furnace. Preferably the AK-47 as the wall buy for it is so close by. * Stamin' Up & Juggernog. Like the Courtyard strategy, that's all you really need. Camping Headmaster's Office The Headmaster's Office is the easiest place to camp in on the Ochilon without a doubt. There are no barriers in here and the zombies only come from up the stairs. Along with that, if you unlock Pack a Punch in the Headmaster's Office and if you get overrun, you have a getaway portal where it will spawn you out to one of the most open areas of the map - the Courtyard. Requirements: * High damage, high ammo weapons like the Galil or any LMG. * Speed Cola, Juggernog & Double Tap 2.0. Credits * Mapping: Madgaz Gaming & Divinefury5 * Scripting: JerriGaming, Matarra, Nate Smith & Will Jones * Music & Sounds: Matt & Keegan * Artwork: Seasondrag, Legitiment Gamer & John * Shield: HarryBo21 * Weapon ports: Tito Pricus & Black Death * Cancelled Flintlock weapon script: MakeCents * Zombie models & eyes: Divinefury5, Frost Forge & Zeroy * Help & Tutorials: Azsry & Zeroy Trivia * This map has a drop called the Duck powerup which was previously in Bunker 10. When picking it up, you will hear Dr. Monty shouting "I am that duck". The powerup can be one of three things: God mode for 30 seconds, 3x points for 30 seconds or a free perk. * You can get Deadshot Daiquiri from the CodeNamePizza boxes easter egg or the Duck powerup. However, there is no other way you can get it. * The Death Machine powerup will be the Flamethrower instead. The Flamethrower has quite poor damage but is still good for getting points and saving ammo. * Dash replace the Hellhounds in this map. * The boss you face in the boss fight is the Headmaster of the Ochilon. * Unlike Bunker 10, this map has no GobbleGums. * This map was originally going to be called Devil's Recess instead of The Ochilon.